


Corpsekkuno One-shots

by Melonbread96



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: It's exactly as the title stated and more! Please enjoy.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 815





	Corpsekkuno One-shots

He was reinstated into a new crew in a much bigger ship. Corpse already knew his mission, and the number of crew mates he had to murder. It made things even easier knowing who his partner would be as well. This also required him to murder Black and take on the person's identity. He had done that flawlessly and easily, since he's one of the best imposters known for his kind. Despite all of his accomplishments and kills, he still wasn't sure why he was made to do this. Corpse didn't know why he had to kill, but it was almost like it was put into his DNA. The very moment he born, his instincts told him to eliminate any threats, to eat any humans in his path. Currently he was in a pod, headed towards the very ship he would now live in. He could only see another easy victory for himself.

"Welcome Black, I'm the captain of the ship. You may call me Blue," greeted Blue, who extended his hand and helped him out of his transport pod.

"Hello," replied Corpse, his voice still raspy and filled his sleep.

"Damn, you have a nice voice," noted Blue, the guy sounded very happy underneath his helmet, "I'm sure you'll be very popular."

"I don't know what to say to that," admitted Corpse, though he knew it was true. It was one thing that helped him trick his fellow crewmates, they trusted him because of his attractive voice.

"Now head towards the cafeteria, you'll find it easily using your mini map on your suit," informed Blue, though Corpse already knew this. It wasn't his first time with a crew.

When he got there, he noticed that only three people were around. None of them were his partner, not that it would make any difference. They couldn't risk attacking this early and with this many people. It was probably better to get to know them, at least try to earn some semblance of trust. Orange was the first to greet him, the girl seemed extremely cheerful and glad to see someone new. "Um hi," said Corpse shyly, which got him an immediate reaction. He wasn't surprised to see that they loved his voice, as the three girls squealed in excitement. They were however interrupted as the rest of their crew showed up, wondering why the girls seemed ecstatic about something. This time it was Pink who spoke up, talking about how Black had the sexiest voice. A part of him wasn't sure what to do with the attention, but he was use to it at this point.

"Just call me Black" muttered Corpse, as the group went crazy again, this time with more people. He noticed one of them asking if his voice is actually real.

"You have some competition Green," giggled White, she must've spoken to green before coming to the cafeteria, "you're no longer the most interesting voice in the ship."

"Voice battle! Beat him Black," chipped in Orange, as she also decided to jump into the conversation.

"W-why? We don't have to fight," stuttered Green, while the guy seemed embarrassed and awkward from the attention.

It was their captain that decided to break it up, and lead everyone into the kitchen. They needed a designated cook for the place, which all the girls agreed to help out. Everyone knew that in packs of three was better than being alone, so Corpse decided to wait at one of the tables. His attention was however caught on Green, who immediately sat next to him. The guy seemed very new and inexperienced. He'd expect this person would be an easy kill, so probably not high on his priority. "Hello Black, I hope we can be friends," said Green cheerfully, though seemed a little hesitant when he pulled out his hand in friendship. Corpse decided to grasp his hand, before it could be taken away. If anyone could make them seem like a small innocent group, he'd assume a naive guy would be a good alibi. The perfect target to gain trust from.

"Hi Green, you can call me Corpse," established Corpse, as he kept their hands linked and could hear the smile in the other person's voice.

"And you may call me Sykkuno," added Sykkuno, he really seemed to have no clue on what he was doing.

This seemed to easy to Corpse.

After a day of people establishing their roles and tasks, Corpse had settled into his new room. He had a lot to think about and consider. Their was also the problem that he couldn't communicate with his partner, without opening communication with the rest of the crew. It was the way his suit operated, and this was to hinder the imposters. This wouldn't matter in the long run, he planned to eventually be alone with him and talk about some form of strategy. His room started to let off an alarm, informing him of lights out. The place runned on a timer, where people could only eat at certain times and had limited light. It made it so that resources were handled better, and nothing went to waste. The showers even ran on limited water, and had a timer on the side. At least Corpse was use to those things, though he assumed of it would be different, since it's a bigger ship. When the lights turned off, he started to strip out of his uniform and went to sleep.

An alarm woke him up for the next day, as he started to slowly stir. The lights kicked on and he groaned. His senses heightened immediately, and he was slightly disturbed from his dream. There was however no intruder, so he immediately relaxed. Corpse started to remind himself of the mission, that he had to eliminate the crew members and head closer to earth. His uniform was placed into the cleaning device in his room. All the crewmates had them, so that they didn't waste any time on it. It took about ten minutes, while he went into the bathroom. If anyone saw his appearance, they would immediately knew that he wasn't one of them. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were a bright red. This was a nice contrast to his dark hair. He also had another mouth where his stomach would be located. Apparently humans didn't have this, so it would be better to not show it.

After he had freshen up a little and cleaned up, he decided to check on his suit. It was almost done, so he sat on his bed for the moment. The suits had two purposes. Nobody wanted to waste resources on scent blockers and suppressants. It was a difficult resource to come by, and the crew had to learn to live without them. This meant the suits were necessary for people to hide their scents and to have their second gender remain anonymous. Some people form certain bias towards Omegas and Alphas after all. The suits were also supplied with oxygen, that would last them for the day. There was no point in pumping the ship full of it and wasting resources. It was only the barracks that was allowed to be full of it, so they didn't have to sleep in their suits, and the people could get a chance to clean themselves. There was a buzzing sounds, informing him that his suit was done. The last thing he had to do was connect his suit to the side of the room, so it would be filled with oxygen. He just had to hook it up to some tubes and let it do it's job.

It didn't take long for him to put on his suit once it was all done and head towards the cafeteria. Almost all of them were there, as he assumed some of them had their suits ready the night before. Sykkuno waved at him from somewhere in front of the line. They were all waiting to get breakfast. His hand raised to wave back, but then someone in front of him interrupted him. "Oh Black hello!" said Orange cheerfully, it was too much for him to deal with this early in the morning. The only thing Corpse gave her was a tired hello back, while just barely listening to what she was saying. She seemed to always be a ball of energy. When he glanced back at Green, the guy was already facing the front again. It was one of the problems he had when it came to people, sometimes he didn't know how to properly make friends. At least he knew how to say enough to not seem suspicious to anyone.

This time they seem to have decided on eating ready meals for breakfast. It wasn't often that the humans would prepare their own meals, since it took more resources than usual. He assumed that the Captain allowed it the first time to boost morale. Whatever the reason he eventually grabbed his meal and headed back to his room to eat it. This was another advantage to the lack of oxygen in the cafeteria, he didn't have to eat in front of everyone and give himself away. There was times he was curious on what humans looked like, when they weren't being consumed for food. He gasped and almost dropped his meal packet, when a sudden pang of hunger hit him hard. This however wasn't a normal hunger, as he felt the need to consume something. His partner should be in the same predicament as him, though the human food would help him to subdue the desire. Corpse really wanted to taste human meat again.

It didn't take long for the entire crew to meet again in the cafeteria after meals. Their suits were now set to what tasks they needed to do, as everyone got ready to split off. There was just one problem, which one of the crewmen pointed out, "who will help Green? He's new and needs to go over on how to do tasks." It was known that imposters couldn't do certain tasks, but it wasn't like Corpse never saw them do their job. "I'll do it," volunteered Corpse, mostly because Green is a good alibi, and he assumed would be easy to get on his side. He could practically hear the happiness seep into Sykkuno's voice, "thank you Corpse, I will not let you down." This was how they were easily partnered up, just like how he wanted it to be. It would be however more difficult for him to kill other humans, but he would just bid his time. He knew he there was a time limit to killing everyone, before they figured him out and send him to space. Corpse wouldn't let them get that far, at least he hoped not.

"Corpse? What task do we do first?" asked Sykkuno, since it was obvious that Black would have to lead them.

"Let's go to weapons, since it's the close," Corpse pointed out, he noticed everyone leaving them both behind.

This was fine with him, everyone saw him with Green and he'd make sure the guy would stay alive. His partner would hopefully do a first kill, and then that would make things easier for him. He just wasn't sure of how the other imposter would play it out, if they were as good with strategies. The first thing he did was show Sykkuno the machine that would clear out the asteroids. He surprisingly didn't have to do much, other than say a few words. Green was a lot smarter than he took credit for, since the person immediately figured out this task. They both went to the next one with each other, which was Navigation to chart a course and fix wires. Corpse did think about splitting from him, but that might be seen as suspicious. The alarms suddenly blared out, their reactor was needed immediate attention. It was obvious to Corpse that this was done by an imposter. He wouldn't have done this right away, at least not on the first day with the crew. It was a waste to him, when there was so many people around and more chances to kill and be spotted.

"We have to go to the reactor!" shouted Sykkuno, who stated the very obvious thing they needed to do.

"Wait, it's all the way across to the other side. I'm sure someone will fix it first. Let's just keep doing our task," suggested Corpse, though it was mostly to distract Green from his imposter partner.

He didn't exactly trust that the other person could do their job. There was times he had to carry out the mission without the other imposter. It didn't matter as long as he didn't die from the other person's mistakes. Their suits flashed again, before they could continue their tasks. Someone filed a report and Corpse knew immediately what that meant. Sykkuno sounded very worried to him, because it could only be one thing, "I think someone died." When everyone filed into the cafeteria, there was someone obviously missing. It was Teal who had reported the body, and Pink had died in Reactor. This was exactly as Corpse had expected. His partner used the sabotage to get someone into the room. It was such a risky move, though maybe the guy got lucky. If there was a group of people that went in, then it would have been a waste.

"I think it's Brown," accused Teal, as the guy sounded a bit scared, "I saw him running back to Reactor, when he was going towards upper engine."

"Wait let me explain!" exclaimed Brown, since he didn't want to be voted out, "I just didn't want to go there alone. When I noticed Teal and Orange I headed back to join you guys."

"I don't know, kinda sus," added Orange, though she still tried to keep the morale up, "let's not vote guys. Maybe it was simply that, we need more proof on who did it. Anyone else had something to add?"

"I know Corpse didn't do it, he was with me the entire time," said Green, who immediately cleared him, "we were in navigation at the time. I wanted to go to reactor, but Cor- um Black, wanted to keep doing tasks since Reactor is so far away and someone else could do it."

Everyone started to say where they were located, which was good for people to keep track of in the moment. Corpse was glad he volunteered to help Sykkuno, the guy might help him to his victory. He was however worried about him staying with him the entire time. It would make killing other humans a hassle to do. Some people might even suspect they were two imposters and launch them both into space. His job was far from done, though everyone decided to have lunch and then go back to doing tasks again. They were already in cafeteria, so he went to grab his ready meal to go. The rest of them seem to have the same idea. Sykkuno for some reason still stuck close to him, probably more dependent than the rest. This left him feeling puzzled as they walked towards their barracks with his meal at hand. He really needed to find a way to get him to not stick so close all the time, so he could get some early kills in.

"Hey Sykkuno, do you think you can do the next tasks alone? I need to do some of my tasks as well," Corpse pointed out, hoping that the other person would agree.

"You mean split up? Can't we do them together?" pouted Sykkuno, he really didn't want to do it by himself, "I don't want to do my tasks alone, why can't I do them with you?"

"Maybe we can do a few of them together, we'll figure it out," agreed Corpse, who easily caved into the other person.

"Corpse, I'm just really scared," muttered Sykkuno softly, anyone else would have problems hearing it, though being an imposter gave him enhanced hearing.

It wasn't like Corpse knew what he did it, though a part of him felt something, that he wasn't familiar with. He pulled Syykuno into him and hugged him gently, "everything will be okay."

The only thing he did notice that he felt a bit warmer, when Sykkuno hugged him back immediately. This was very new to him. He didn't usually hug other people and definitely not humans. Corpse decided this was just a new strategy and went along with it. He let Sykkuno pull back first, so it didn't seem like he wanted to pull away. When Green finally spoke that's what brought him out of his own trance, "I should let you eat. We have a big day and now we know there is an imposter among us. I'm glad you're here though." They both said their goodbyes, before heading towards their own room. It had thick double doors, so that less air would seep out of it, when he finally went inside. Corpse finally took his helmet off to eat. He did it slowly this time, mostly to process exactly what just happened to him. Green was the first human to ever talk to him kindly, and even returned his friendly gesture. A part of him still didn't want to let his guard down, because that could mean his death in the end. He would just have to think smarter this time.

When their lunch was over it was back to doing tasks again. Sykkuno stuck close to him again, not that he blamed the guy, but it made getting kills that much more difficult. He did tell him earlier he would stick around for a couple of his tasks, though afterwards he would have to leave him to do some alone. This was still a bit risky for him, he'd lack the alibi he'd need and some suspicion might trace back to him. The first thing they did was go to admin, mostly so he could keep track of people around. It was the best way to see who was around to do an easy kill. Sykkuno however was just trying to swipe his card and upload data. When Green did this without any issues, they both departed from each other. The crewmate being more reluctant than him. His first step was to sabotage in electrical and immediately stood where the other person couldn't see him. He killed the first person to walk in, then jumped right into medical so he wouldn't get caught. The kill was clean and successful. He aimed to run through into upper engines and backtrack his way towards electrical.

Someone called in an emergency meeting at that moment.

"I found Red in electrical," announced Blue, he sounded very sure of himself and took control of the situation, "who else was around electrical? Everyone speak up and tell the group where you were."

"Not me, I was in shields," added White, though she didn't stop there, "I was with Brown and Yellow at the time."

"Yellow is dead!" announced Orange, she seemed shocked when checking who was dead or not, they could all do that in cafeteria, "I think Brown did it."

"It wasn't me. How do I know you didn't do it Orange?" diverted Brown, the guy sounded very angry and raising his voice, "I think you killed Yellow when the lights were out."

"You also seemed suspicious in the first round," White pointed out, since it did seem weird that he ran from where the body was located at the time.

Everyone was now staring at Brown, as the person could only repeat himself that it wasn't him. It was however Corpse's voice that interrupted what could have been a sudden lynching, "wait, we shouldn't vote someone out with seven people. If he's not the imposter then we could all die." The rule of seven wasn't known by every crew, though he noticed that most of them came to an agreement and seem to know. "Black is right, we get more clues and vote someone out next time," agreed Blue, some reason everyone looked to the Captain for guidance. This didn't help at all that there was a crewmate that nobody had suspicion on. If only this person was an imposter, but it wasn't the case at all. Corpse suddenly had a target to aim for, maybe if he somehow got lucky enough to get the guy. They decided to end for the night, and Orange volunteered to cook them a meal. This was one of the ways he noticed that groups would try to keep up morale. It was difficult for humans to complete tasks, when their minds were stuck on the dread of things.

"I'm so glad you're safe Corpse," said Sykkuno with relief evident in his voice, "I don't want to separate again, it's too scary."

He wanted to disagree, though he knew better than to do that, "I agree, things will get a lot harder from here on out."

"I'm just really glad that you're alive," beamed Sykkuno, the smile evident in his voice.

Corpse wondered if having Sykkuno by his side was too much of a challenge for him, but he was too stubborn to stop now. He would find another way to separate from the other person. At least nobody had suspected him just yet, and he didn't even bring up his location this round. They were pointing their fingers at other directions. It didn't matter to him if his imposter partner died, as long as he didn't perish himself. After grabbed his food he headed towards his room for the night. Tomorrow would have it's own set of challenges for him, and he had to think of another plan soon. His mind however kept lingering towards Green. The guy was really hopeless without someone to cling onto. A part of him felt strange in a way, a feeling he couldn't wrap around on himself. If only he could understand some of the complex feelings, not that it really mattered in the end. Corpse just needed to focus on survival, he didn't need to think about the warmth that he felt around a certain crewmate.

When tomorrow finally came for him, he got ready and headed out of his room. There was however someone waiting outside for him. This was really dumb and it made him groan when he saw him. It was bad enough that his Alpha was irritated this morning. His rut was coming soon, though hopefully become full effect once the entire crew was dead. At least that's what his plan would be, since he never desired to spend his rut around the humans. It seemed that his partner was oblivious to his condition, since the guy was only a beta himself. "We need to talk strategy before they vote me out," stated Brown clearly, there was a clear worry in his voice, "they almost did last night and I know I might be gone next." Corpse gave him a good look over, the guy was definitely smaller than him and didn't even compare in anyway. The season must be really messing with his head, if his mind is set to look for possible competition.

"Black I'm serious, we need to do something. There are way to many humans left and I don't want to die. Please help me think of a plan," pleaded Brown, he even grabbed Corpse's suit to make a point, "if I go down, then you'll lose without me."

"Not really," shrugged Corpse, the hand was swatted away as he did it, "I can do it on my own. I'm not really concerned about what happens to you."

"You fucking asshole," growled Brown, it sounded very challenging to anyone.

This caused Corpse to growl as well, there was no way he would be threatened by another male. A voice however interupted what could've been a fight, "guys what's going on?"

Sykkuno was outside of the dorms, then he noticed that Orange came out of her room too. It was however Green that sounded worried and concerned. This made Corpse decide to ignore Brown and walk past him. The guy was an idiot to try and talk strategy not that far from their sleeping quarters. He just hoped nobody pinned them as partners right now. Corpse didn't want to be associated what he could only see as a dead man. Instead his only reaction was to place an arm over Green's shoulder, earning a surprised sound from the other person. "Is everything okay? Why was he yelling?" questioned Sykkuno, his voice laced with deep concern. His only response that it was nothing, and some reason Green decided not to press on it. They all headed towards the cafeteria and then went back to their dorms to eat their meals. There seemed to be extra tension this morning, with all the dead human that were on the ship. Everyone eventually met up in the cafeteria again, to be handed over what tasks they would be completing.

"Orange and Brown, you're with me. We have to dispose of the bodies today, I already gather them at the garbage chute. The three of us will be completing tasks together," ordered the Captain, the human seemed to be knowing what he was doing. It would be even more difficult to kill Blue, " Teal and White stay together. Black and Green stay as a team as well."

After they got debriefed they all scrambled to do their tasks. Green seemed ecstatic that they would be working together again. The guy seemed to stick even closer to him this time. Some reason Corpse decided not to complain about it, and just let it play out. Of course he had to get away from his somehow, because another kill was essential to win. It was even more desperate knowing that his imposter partner had a good chance of being voted out. They headed towards Upper Engine this time, mostly because he saw Blue leading them down. If Brown was to do something stupid, he didn't want to be a part of it. He lead Sykkuno towards security so he can view the cameras. "Watch the entrance for me for imposters," stated Corpse, while seeing what the crew was doing. Teal and White weren't that far from the big group either, since they were both in electrical.

"Corpse, I'm not feeling well," groaned Sykkuno, while trying to get his attention.

"Give me a moment, I'm trying to catch someone acting out of the ordinary," replied Corpse, he tried to figure out some sort of plan.

"P-please Corpse," panted Sykkuno, he was now leaning against the entrance way, there was something clearly wrong, "I knew I wasn't feeling well this morning, but I still wanted to help."

His focus was no longer on the cams. This was really bad timing, he needed to get another kill right now. There was a long pause, while he stared at Sykkuno's trembling form. It wasn't like he didn't understand the signs. Some of his kills were from him taking down humans when their heat or rut would kick in. His ruts were however not as common, and only lasted a couple of days. It was the build up to his rut that usually bothered him, before he would lock himself away for the nights. "Corpse I'm scared," said Sykkuno quietly, his voice could barely be heard. He made his decision then, mostly because he couldn't seem suspicious. Green let out a startled sound when he immediately picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. This was the classic signs of an Omegas in heat. Corpse had to act fast, or Sykkuno would be spending the rest of his heat in security. He made his way into medical and hit the emergency button. Green was placed on the ground, though he quickly exited the room.

"Corpse please don't leave, Corpse Please," begged Sykkuno, though it was already too late and the pleading could be heard until the doors closed.

"Shit," flustered Corpse, his heart rate was racing, but this was the best decision.

His inner Alpha was screaming for him to go back into that room and take care of the Omega. This was a reminder of his rut being that close. When he hit the emergency button in medical however, it would lock the doors and close the vent. The med room would be pumping in oxygen and the crew be would notified on their suits of the situation. Corpse glanced as his notification popped up. He however couldn't be distracted, as he went back to security to get on cams. In that very moment he saw Brown kill Orange not that far from Blue. The guy however seem to be doing some sort of task. His partner was running away from where the body was located. Corpse decided to show the other imposter how it was really done. He sabotage reactor when Teal was nearby. White had separated from Teal for some reason, and this was his chance. The guy ran in reactor like he expected, so he made his kill quickly before White got there. This lead to an emergency meeting afterwards.

"Let's vote off Brown," stated Blue clearly, his words seemed final.

"Wait why vote me? I didn't kill anyone," snapped Brown, the guy was however in a corner.

"Orange died when I was doing tasks, when you left the group. This is the third time we were suspicious of you. It's clear that you're the killer," Blue pointed out, there was an agreement from White.

"I agree we should vote him out. I'd also like to add that Sykkuno is in medical now. He's going through seasonal changes," added Corpse, he didn't want to say heat and give away Sykkuno's second gender. It didn't seem like polite thing to do.

"Teal is also dead," notified White, she seemed to sound to guilty, "I shouldn't have separated on him, but he insisted that I go ahead and do my last task. It was so stupid of me."

"How do we know you're not the second imposter?" interrogated Corpse, this was the blame he needed to pin on someone, "he was supposed to be with you and just happened to die."

"Guys hurry vote, before it's over," ordered Blue, as everyone quickly voted.

Corpse knew he could have lock it into a tie, though some reason he didn't really care for Brown. Maybe it could have been his own pride, but he didn't think he needed him. Brown kept insisting it wasn't him, but it was left on deaf ears. He was ejected and shown to be an imposter by the end. Brown kept slamming his body at the door, and his grotesque form finally revealed himself, as he opened his second mouth to try and penetrate the glass. It was however no use to the bullet proof glass that kept the chute closed. Corpse didn't morn his dead imposter partner. It was just one less person for him to worry about. Their Captain decided they should end it early since their were one crewman down. It would cut it close for the humans, though Blue seemed to think having an extra person around could help. The suspicion was however on either himself or White for the second kill. He could tell from the way Blue was quiet with them. His guess was that Blue wanted Green back in the game, because it was clear the guy was human.

"Nobody is allowed out of dorms for now on, unless you want to be suspected as imposter. Grab your meals for today and lock yourself in for tonight. I'll notify you when Green is back with us," informed the Captain, the man took charge immediately and lead them to the cafeteria.

It all looked like it was going down according to plan.

When he woke up that morning he did his normal ritual. It was mainly get dressed get his food and eat it in his room. His mind however wandered towards his thoughts on Green. Sykkuno was probably really hurting right now, scared and alone without someone to take care of him. The Alpha side of him wanted to rush over right now, just to make sure the Omegas was okay. It would be a very stupid idea however, since the Captain would want to check on Green instead. He just needed to kill Blue anyways, and then get White after that. One crewman couldn't take him down by himself. The last thing he would have to do is kill Green and be successful in his mission. This somehow felt heavy to him, when he thought about taking Sykkuno's life. It shouldn't matter to him, he had taken countless lives before. Corpse never questioned his instincts, and yet he felt an odd feeling in his gut. He didn't really understand feelings.

They all met up at the cafeteria like usual, but what he didn't expect was to see Sykkuno of all people. His little buddy is in heat, so he didn't understand why his friend was there. A low growl escaped his lips when he thought maybe Blue forced him to come out, despite the heat that Green would be experiencing. Corpse was grateful that nobody noticed his odd behavior, as the Captain finally spoke up to them, "as you can all see, Green is with us today. He's feeling better and the effects are dying down. Green went under a false heat, so be mindful that he's still a little weak." At least that explained everything, since he knew what it was. Some Alphas and Omegas experienced false heats and ruts. It happened during stressful situations, and he'd count this as one of them. Sykkuno looked embarrassed, though it was just a normal bodily reaction to the situation. This however hurt his plans to survive.

"We're behind on tasks, so despite how much I want to move as a group. Green will be with me and White is with Black," decided Blue, the guy seemed to expect some kind of disagreement.

"No way I'm staying with him, I know Black is the imposter. We should just vote him out," argued White, she sounded angry, though her face gave away that she was also slightly scared, "Please Blue, partner up with me."

"I can't take that risk. I know there was two murders and Brown was the other imposter. Green couldn't have killed anyone, while being locked in the med bay. I'm sorry White, it has to be this way," said Blue finally, as his words made sense.

It seemed like everything was going bad for him now, maybe he shouldn't have killed Brown. His pride got in the way and the fact that he didn't like the guy. Corpse started to feel stupid for letting things become like this. He shouldn't have known that there was always unknown variables, and that he had to make sure he had a high chance of surviving. They all went their separate ways, though he could tell that Green stood there for a moment, the guy seemed hesitant before leaving with the Captain. Sykkuno's words were so quiet, but he could still hear them, "please be careful." It slowly dawned on him that Green was worried for his safety. If he wasn't the imposter then it would have been White. His friend was worried for his life. A part of him felt this sense of warmth on his chest, before he started to follow White towards electrical. He really needed to stop caring right now.

"Stop following me, there's no way I'm letting you kill me," demanded White, she started to walk even faster.

"But the Captain said-" Corpse was however interrupted.

"I don't care what the idiot said, I'm not staying with you and letting you kill me. Stay the fuck away from me!" shouted White, she ran down the hallway, and away from him.

This left him alone and then he realized this was better. If he killed White then it would obviously be him. The only way he could make a successful kill on someone else is if they separated. A smirk landed on his face as he looked at electrical again. This was the perfect opportunity for him. Corpse immediately sabotaged electrical, though he wished he would've went to admin to see everyone's location. His opportunity however came to him, when he saw a figure moving into the room. He had his knife ready for the kill, and he really needed to make his move. Corpse however stopped and could see the other person. Sykkuno was already starting to fix the lights, and the kill would have been easy. It took a moment for Blue to walk into the room, so he did that instead. He sunk his knife into the Captain quickly, before running out of the place. A part of him knew he couldn't risk running towards the vents, because the lights might turn on before that.

His suit notified him of the emergency meeting, while he was running down the hallway. Corpse turned to look back and knew he had been caught. His little buddy was still standing there, not moving from his spot and he knew they were just staring at each other. The one person he didn't think was a threat, was now going to be the reason he would be taken down. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and try to kill his friend, instead he kept on jogging towards the cafeteria. It didn't take long for White to show up, she sounded scared with a yelp when she saw him. Green had made his appearance a few seconds after that, and now they had to make a decision. Corpse wasn't sure how he could make such a rookie mistake. He should've killed Sykkuno and quickly vented, since he allowed the guy to fix the lights. It would leave Blue with no clues on the killer, and then he would point out that White had the opportunity to kill Teal the last round.

"Let's eject him now, if we don't we all die," panicked White, she was on her toes and not risking Black to get near her, "it's obvious that he's the killer."

"No way, you killed Teal and then Blue, you're the imposter," said Corpse calmly, almost not believing that there was no wavering in his voice. Maybe Sykkuno hadn't seen anything, at least a part of him really hoped he didn't, "she was partnered with Teal last round and he died right after that."

"We only split up for one moment, because Teal insisted he fix the reactor that you sabotaged! I had to do one more task and have that done. I thought it would be okay to leave him alone for a small moment, but then you murdered him," accused White, she sounded angry and her voice wavering slightly.

"Guys stop, I know who the imposter is, let's just vote," said Green sadly, as the room grew quiet. 

Corpse's heart sank in that moment. He was going to get ejected and there was nothing he could do about it. The humans had a measure to subdue the person they had voted out. This way the imposter couldn't transform and kill the last remaining people. His suit would lock his movement and then a needle would be ejected into his system from the suit. It was the only way to stop the monster from attacking even if he couldn't move. "Sykkuno please," pleaded Corpse, he really didn't want to die, "please don't do this." His heart sank since he knew he was going to die in that moment, there was nothing that was going to save him. White seemed to beam that he was kneeling on the floor, looking defeated and begging for his life. Corpse couldn't believe it was all going to end like this, if only he didn't let them eject Brown, then everything would've been different. There was however another reason he didn't do it.

"Corpse, let me ask you something. Why didn't you kill me?" questioned Sykkuno, his voice clear and yet filled with emotion, "you could have done it easily. There was so many opportunities for you to do it. At the end you let me fix the lights and didn't harm me. I knew someone was most likely to get harmed in electrical, but I rather it had been me then someone else."

Sykkuno seemed to keep talking, when Corpse didn't say anything, "Blue even talked to me after I came out of med bay. He told me that one thing didn't make sense to him. There was two imposters and the vote should have been a tie. He really thought they would be dead after that. You however voted for Brown, why?"

"What does it even matter, let's just vote him out," interjected White, she seemed a bit less patient and her vote was already locked down. They were running out of time.

"I just couldn't.." said Corpse softly, he was finally finding his voice, "I couldn't let the asshole win, and even if we did kill White and Blue."

"Come on Green just vote him out already," pressured White, she sounded desperate for it to happen.

"Brown would have killed you at the end, since I couldn't do it," admitted Corpse, his voice died out and he knew they only had seconds left.

White kept insisting that Green should vote. The timer was gonna run out if Green didn't. Corpse decided he would let fate happen as he closed his eyes and hit skip. He was as good as dead at this point. There was however no locking down on his suit, or even a needle pressed into his neck. It was like nothing happened, and then he realized that nobody was voted out. Him and Sykkuno didn't vote anyone and hit skip. White screamed for Green to hit emergency, since the guy was closer to it then she was. There was a lot of shouting and panic coming off of White, though Corpse ignored it and instead stared at Green. His little buddy must be looking at him from the way his helmet was turned. She seemed to have ran from the room, thinking that it might save her. There was however no where for the humans to escape, if he choose to kill them.

"Why?" asked Corpse, he was so surprised by the outcome.

"I never liked killing, I've never voted someone out before," admitted Sykkuno, though the guy kept talking, "I knew however if it was someone else as the imposter I still would be able to do it. I'm not that innocent or naive, at least I don't think I am."

"Sykkuno," muttered Corpse softly, he started to invade his space and his hands reached for his.

"I couldn't do it either, I know it's silly," replied Sykkuno emotionally, there was something going on between them, "I know you're the imposter and yet you're my friend."

"Sykkuno," muttered Corpse again, this time capturing the other person's attention towards him, Sykkuno tilted his helmet upwards, "can I kiss you?"

"How would you do that?" asked Sykkuno curiously, their helmets seem to be in the way.

"Like this," answered Corpse, he bumped their helmets together and it felt right.

"Did you just boop my head?" said Sykkuno in a puzzled state, though he decided to move his helmet away and bump them together again, "well now I head boop you."

"You're so cute," chuckled Corpse huskily, he really didn't know to react from this point.

They had more than enough oxygen and food supplies from the lack of crewman. It was also not that difficult for him to eliminate White, not that Sykkuno really approved of his decision. The guy didn't like violence and murder it seemed, not that he really blamed him. He just couldn't risk White trying to communicate with headquarters and getting him killed. It all worked out for him somehow, as he decided to make a few changes around the ship. He allowed oxygen to freely flow from the cafeteria and the dorms, so that he didn't have to wear his suit then. This also meant installing double doors (by detaching them from dorm rooms of former crewmates), and replacing cafeteria doors. This way less oxygen would leak to other rooms. Corpse knew they could easily manage things, since they didn't have to take care of eight other crew members. It would just be the two of them right now. His only problem was the impending rut that was slowly coming, and yet Green still stuck very close to him, just like when they first had met each other.

He didn't know when things suddenly changed, and the mission to eliminate all humans became less important. The only thing Corpse knew was that Sykkuno was his, nobody would stop him from claiming him. His inner Alpha was slowly taking over, he could feel the affects of mating season. They were currently in the cafeteria and eating meals prepared by them from the kitchen. Both of them didn't really know how to cook that well, and their space food made it even more difficult to figure out. Corpse sometimes got bored of bland protein blocks and nutritional bars. He noticed that Sykkuno was staring at his face again, a habit that the other person developed since they no longer wore the suits. This caused him to give the Omega a small smile, and then he'd always see Sykkuno blush from it. Corpse really couldn't regret not killing him, when he was this adorable. When he opened his mouth to take another bite, he saw Sykkuno quickly taking another glance. Some reason the Omega seemed fascinated with his mouth.

"Do you have a mouth fetish?" teased Corpse, he really couldn't help himself.

"W-what?" blushed Sykkuno, the evident flustered look appeared on his face, "what made you ask that?"

"You keep staring at my mouth, do you perhaps want to get a closer look?" smirked Corpse, now he was really messing with the Omega, "I'll even let you touch it."

"O-oh that, n-no it's just that your mouth and eyes are so different. I never realized that imposters had that," stuttered Sykkuno, now he was covering his face with his hand when he spoke. He didn't do this when wearing the suit, but now that his own face was visible, it was like he was trying to hide it.

"My tongue is different too," added Corpse, before quickly sticking out his tongue and almost touching Sykkuno with it.

The Omega let out the cutest squeal and had the biggest blush. He really was in deep and Corpse loved it. Theses little moments were something he always treasured, though something had to ruin the moment. A sudden wave hit him, and he immediately moved away. Of course Sykkuno could smell his scent immediately changing, since they no longer wore their suits in the cafeteria. Corpse even let out a groan, as he wanted to leave the room, though he couldn't with his predicament. It was like his body wasn't listening to him, while he couldn't sit up. Sykkuno was even moving leaning forward to his horror, like the Omega was ignoring all the signs. The hand gently placed on his face, and it felt nice as he could smell Sykkuno's scent on his wrist. He even lost himself for a moment to nuzzle the hand and breathe him in more deeply. 

"Corpse are you okay?" asked Sykkuno innocently, and this seemed to have snapped Corpse out of it. 

"I need to go," replied Corpse hastily, he didn't want to accidently take advantage of his friend. 

"Wait don't, it's fine," insisted Sykkuno, as he stood up to go around the table. 

Corpse was panicking as the Omega moved closer and invading his space, those arms were wrapping around him, "no please stop, my rut is starting."

"I know, it's okay really," said Sykkuno calmly, he was now hugging onto Corpse's head, which the Alpha immediately starting holding onto his waist, "I mean it Corpse, I'm a little scared, but I've always liked you. When we first met your voice has always guided me."

"Sykkuno fuck, I love you," muttered Corpse who still rested his head sideways on his stomach, though it could still be heard. 

"I think I love you too Corpse," admitted Sykkuno, as he let the Alpha's scent wash over him. 

They both knew he wouldn't last much longer, as Corpse's pupils dilated and his scent grew even more heavy. It smelled so smoky like a fireplace in a cabin. This blended well with Sykkuno's smell of the forest. It was like cabin the the woods, when their scents lingered together. Some reason Corpse loved that their scents blended so easily together. There was however an odd metallic tang when his rut hit, and then he smell something similar to marshmallows, that made his mouth water instantly. This was the smell of Sykkuno's heat, which must've been triggered by his rut. A growl emitted from his throat, the only warning that his partner got. Corpse immediately lifted the older man onto the table, and then pushing him on it. This earned him a small surprise gasp from the Omega, before he captured his mouth. The kiss was rough and heated, he didn't give Sykkuno much of a decision. 

It became almost forceful, though he noticed Sykkuno was trying to kiss him back. He would rub his tongue into his, and explore his mouth thoroughly. Corpse only pulled back a moment to let the human breathe, before plunging back in and claiming what was right fully his. There was a heavy scent of slick that caused him to pause and pull away again. A slight whimper could be heard and when he looked down, he noticed that Sykkuno looked like a hot mess. His hair was sticking in all places and Corpse somehow had his hand under his shirt, that he didn't remember doing. Corpse was gonna ask if they should stop, though Sykkuno was the first one to beat him too it, "keep going please." Those words made him groan and target his neck. He would lick and suck hard enough to bruise, knowing that his inner Alpha enjoyed the idea. A part of him wanted everyone to know this was his. 

"Please Corpse, do anything, I don't think I'm gonna last," begged Sykkuno, as the poor boy didn't know exactly what he was begging for. 

"Anything you want baby," cooed Corpse, while he moved to pull down his pants and boxers. 

His throbbing length was exposed to the cool air, that had Sykkuno start to peer downward. This was when he decided to grasp his head in his hand and kiss him again, trying to distract him from what he was doing. His other hand busied with Sykkuno's pants, which was no easy feat. The Omega however stopped the kiss to help him take off his own pants and underwear. Corpse did try to move to remove the shirt, though the Omega was being shy with him again and shaking his head. Maybe the guy wanted some way of hiding, as a part of himself found it funny that Sykkuno would rather hide his chest than his dick. "Whatever makes you comfortable," muttered Corpse huskily, while he tossed his own shirt over his head, "just try to relax for me." It was the only warning he gave the Omega, before wrapping a hand on his length and stroking him. 

Those moans were doing things to him, that he just loved so much. Corpse needed Sykkuno to relax a bit, before he rubbed one finger over the exposed hole. This made the Omega close his legs and pull down his shirt. At least now he can see why Sykkuno wanted to keep wearing the long shirt, and some reason it made him look even more adorable. "Babe please, I promise you'll love it," coaxed Corpse, as he noticed the reluctance on Sykkuno's face. The Omega eventually nodded and hesitantly unfolded his legs. There was however a deep crimson blush on his face. It was really doing things to Corpse, as he could feel the precum starting to flow from the tip. He however ignored his body to satisfy his little Omega. This wasn't about him in the moment, Corpse wanted Sykkuno to enjoy their first time, even at the expense of his own pleasure. He moved forward to kiss him again as a distraction, since the Omega seemed to love them. His hand was back to tracing over the hole lightly, before pressing a finger inside. 

It was dripping with slick down the backside, so they didn't really need lube. Corpse also noticed that it didn't take long for Sykkuno to take in two fingers, he'd move them in a scissoring motion and trying to grind them in the right place. When he finally got to three fingers, that's when he find that Sykkuno had thrown his head back and let out a large moan. Corpse's own voice let out a husky groan in response, knowing that he was pleasing his Omega. He'd abuse the hole viciously with his fingers, knowing the spot that Sykkuno liked it. When he decided to pull his fingers out, he could hear the whimper and complaints leaving Sykkuno's lips. Corpse decided he was finally ready and lined himself up. There was no going back now, since he could tell that he was slowly losing himself. He tried to thrust in slowly, while he felt those hands on his back. They were gripping him so harshly, along with those legs digging into his back. 

He really hoped the Omega would leave marks, at least proof of what they had been doing. The mouth on his stomach decided to participate as he started to move in more deeply inside. It was licking Sykkuno's stomach, leaving little trails as he noticed the surprised sound from the human. Sykkuno seemed to be staring at his stomach at this point, even becoming bold enough to touch the lips that formed there. His second mouth decided to kiss the Omega's hand and be affectionate. Corpse was so glad that Sykkuno wasn't afraid of his body, like he thought he would. It was one of the reason's he was hesitant to engage in this. He snapped forward and sank all the way inside, causing them both to gasp and moan. There was nothing that could prepare him for how good it felt, he let out a primal alien sound before pulling back and thrusting deeply again. The sounds of their flesh slapping echoed around the ship, as he started to move faster. 

"Oh C-corpse, oh s-so good ," moaned Sykkuno loudly, as Corpse kept up a steady pace. 

Neither of them would last much longer and he wasn't about to stop. He was giving into his instincts and he wanted to finally claim his omega. Corpse bit right into the junction between the neck and shoulders, as they both came around the same time. His second mouth even bit lightly into Sykkuno's stomach, while they both slowly started to come down from their high. It was then his knot started to form and lock them into each other, keep them there for what would feel like an eternity. They both just hugged onto each other, enjoying the shared warmth and scent. It was the first time he ever mated with anyone, and Corpse knew this would be for life. He also hoped to breed with Sykkuno throughout the week and have young together. They only really needed each other and no one else. 

Corpse wanted to cherish him, and for the first time he actually felt happy. He wanted to protect this Omega with his life, and if the time came that one of them had to die, he'd rather Sykkuno vote him out to space. An odd part of him really like this idea. Instead they decided to stay away from other ships and manage the ship themselves, despite it being a huge risk. Corpse had all the knowledge they needed, despite Sykkuno's inexperience with the field. They would travel from different planets and seek out other thrills, and only go to human ports if they were desperate. This almost meant finding planets that had oxygen and water that they could steal, along with crystals as an energy source. Some reason Sykkuno never complained and always followed him, always seeking his guidance to the end.

He finally denied his instincts to eliminate all humans. Instead he'd spent the rest of his life with one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember starting this fic, when there was like zero Corpsekkuno fics out there. Yeah.. it really took me that long because of life and work, I've been through a lot of stress and anxiety lately. It's been a hell of a journey writing this, and at some points I was wondering if I'd even get it done. 
> 
> There was even a moment I was like, okay just edit and post it already, then I was like I don't wanna rush it and post garbage. I'm so happy I waited for the final results. I was even gonna not write a smut scene (just to get it finished), but it didn't feel right. 
> 
> Oh, and I got a new car. It's a 2021 Toyota Corolla. It's my pride and joy right now. I'd say it's another reason that it took me so long, because I was looking at so many cars lol. 
> 
> I'm sorry for anyone who waited forever for this post, and also thank you everyone for reading. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it brings up my serotonin levels. 
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
